


A Trois - Redux

by cdreaiton, charis2770



Series: BDSM for Dummies [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dom/sub, M/M, Polyamory, Slash, Spitroasting, Subspace, Threesome - M/M/M, Whipping, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3224987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdreaiton/pseuds/cdreaiton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/charis2770/pseuds/charis2770
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi wants to learn how to use Erwin's signal whip, his favorite toy in their kinky fetish arsenal, because he believes Eren will love it. But in order to learn how to use it, he's got to watch it being used. Which means Erwin has to use it. On Eren.</p><p>And that turns out to be a very interesting night indeed</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Trois - Redux

It is in the hazy aftermath of a long, exhausting session at the end of Erwin’s skillfully wielded whip and writhing on the breathtaking thickness of his (also skillfully wielded) cock that Levi brings it up. The warmth of the soft flannel Erwin’s using to gently clean him is soothing. Though he’s more than done, every bit of wrath and rebellion wrung out of him, he still can’t help the tiny thrill it gives him when the mild antiseptic stings a little in the scrapes and welts on his back, his ass and thighs. The delightful ache in his flesh, in his joints as a result of yanking against his restraints, and in his ass from Erwin’s ruthless fucking have him almost cheerful in their wake. The cloth brushes his hair back, softly cleaning the sweat and tears from his face, and he raises his head. He doesn’t let Erwin tend to him often, and isn’t sure why he does so now. He should probably say something to wipe that goofy tender smile off his lover’s face, but he can’t quite bring himself to do so. Besides, there’s something he wants to ask, and Erwin looks like he’d agree to anything right now.

“I want you to teach me how to do that,” he says softly. At least his tone manages to sound pretty respectful, even if he could probably have phrased the question a little better.

“To which ‘that’ are you referring?” asks Erwin, humor in his voice. Levi manages a small eye-roll.

“The single tail, dolt,” he supplies helpfully.

“Ah yes. _That_. All right.” The agreement is easy, and immediate. “You think Eren would appreciate it, then?”

“It’s right up his alley,” says Levi, feeling a little defensive, as he realizes he often does about Eren. He knows he’s not half the Dominant Erwin is, and that only a small part of that is due to his inferior skills with certain toys. Most of it is simply a matter of good hand-eye coordination though, and being able to hit what you’re aiming at, and Levi can certainly do that. And he’s working on the emotional part, even though most of the time with that he feels a lot like he’s fumbling around in the dark trying to find a match. But with a few things, there are skills he knows he doesn’t possess, and for quite some time he’d preferred to do without them rather than admit he needs help. But that’s selling both himself and Eren short, and since he’s trying with the match, he figures he should try to acquire the skillsets too. And the single tail’s distinctive bite is indeed right up Eren’s alley.

“You know what it means?” asks Erwin gently. He’s trying to be considerate, which helps, but also kind of makes it more embarrassing too. Knowing his own personality well enough to count on the fact that he’d probably respond in an unfortunate way to the man whose help he needs in order to learn how to wield the whip, he’d chosen purposefully to wait until he’s as blissed out on endorphins and sex as he is right now before asking. It still makes him hunch his shoulders uncomfortably.

“Yeah. You’re going to have to teach me _on_ Eren. I know,” he says, more stiffly than he really intends.

“I’m very honored that you trust me enough to ask,” says Erwin softly, and brushes his lips across Levi’s hair. He bats uselessly at the man’s hands where he’s still gently cleaning his boy’s skin. Erwin just chuckles and is not in the least dissuaded. 

“It’s not a big deal,” he grumps uncomfortably.

“It’s a _very_ big deal. You’re trusting me with your sub. We’ll talk about your limits for him, of course, and I promise you that I’ll respect them. No matter what’s between us, Levi, I will _never_ intentionally show you disrespect as Eren’s Dominant.”

“I know. That’s why I’m...okay to ask you. As for the limits...I...well, I’d never say this to anybody but you, but can we just...play that by ear?” Erwin’s eyebrows go up.

“Levi…”

“Look, I don’t know how Eren feels yet. It was...the right...protocol, I guess, for me to discuss it with you first. Um. Dominant to...to…”

“If you think I have any trouble seeing you as another Dominant because you submit to me, you’re wrong,” interjects Erwin sincerely as he struggles with the words, feeling awkward and stupid and hating it. “I’ve always known you were a switch Levi. That never left my mind for a second in all this time. Don’t think I didn’t see the way things were between you and Isabel and Farlan…” It is only recently that they’ve begun to tentatively allow those names to come up in conversation, and Erwin is still very cautious about it.

“Yeah, okay,” says Levi, letting go of some of the tension that had started to build up in his shoulders despite the comfortable lassitude in all his limbs. “Thanks. And...you always have been good about it. It’s just me, I guess. It still feels kind of wrong, somehow, to...to put myself on par with you, when you’re so….” He trails off.

“When I’m so what?” asks Erwin teasingly, nudging him a little.

“Oh stop. You’re good at what you do, and you know it. You’ve been doing this shit for years. You don’t need me to tell you that.”

“No,” agrees Erwin softly, and there’s something a little bit wistful in his tone. “But that doesn’t mean I don’t like to hear you say it.” Levi lifts his head again and stares at his partner.

“Erwin...you always know what I need, how to handle my bullshit. You’re...you’re brilliant. A...a good Dom. The best,” he says awkwardly, feeling like a bit of an ass because he realizes he’s never said so before.

“Thank you,” whispers Erwin. “But you’ve every right to put yourself on par with me. I can see how happy Eren is, Levi. You’ve turned things around with him completely. I’m really impressed by it. But...I’m sorry to need to ask it...what do you mean by ‘play it by ear’? Do you mean what I think you mean?”

“It means I’m comfortable with the fact that he’s mine, and nothing’s going to change that. You and I...we’ve been through so much together. I trust you in ways I’ll never trust another person as long as I live. I’m not going to offer anything Eren’s not comfortable with. I’m just saying...let’s not put any limitations on it beyond saying...we’ll respect _his_. Okay? I mean, and yours, of course. I don’t know if you’d even…”

“Your boy is beautiful,” says Erwin honestly. “Any Dominant would be honored to be allowed to play with him, in any way.” And the sincerity in it, along with the tone of solemnity and respect in his voice, manages to make it true, make it sound like Erwin means it, and not like something lewd or lecherous. As though Levi’s trusting Erwin to possibly touch Levi’s boy actually is an honor that Erwin takes seriously, not some tacky partner-swapping proposition. 

“I’ll talk to him tomorrow and find out if he’s all right playing training dummy,” says Levi, still feeling pretty awkward, but secretly pleased. Respect is something he hasn’t known much of in his life. That Erwin give it to him, despite his best efforts to make himself unworthy of it sometimes, is as baffling as it is touching.

“Just let me know,” murmurs Erwin, and then refuses to be dissuaded from showing his appreciation for Levi’s trust in him in a very physical way. At least Levi doesn’t have any trouble sleeping.

****

Eren is painstakingly reinforcing a fraying seam on one of the attachment points on his harness when Levi walks into his quarters the next morning after roll call and breakfast. Eren looks up at the intrusion and then his mobile, animated face lights up with pleasure.

“Heichou,” he cries gladly, and instantly sets aside his work to stand up. He inclines his body slightly. He’d probably go as far as kowtowing if Levi let him, but it makes him feel weird and he won’t let Eren go that far. Levi huffs a little at the gesture, but minds it a lot less now than he did when, at least subconsciously, he’d known damn well he hadn’t been worthy of Eren’s show of obeisance. He sits down on the boy’s bed and pats the woolen blanket that is its spread, inviting Eren to sit beside him. He takes a deep breath.

“Eren,” he says stiffly, “I need to talk to you.”

Eren’s mind reels as he’s flooded with thoughts of what he could have done wrong to make his Master angry with him. Mentally, he goes through nearly every action he’s taken in the last 24 hours to see if he’s missed a spot while cleaning or forgotten an order he’s been given. But before he can get too immersed in his own thoughts, the voice in the back of his head reminds him that Levi is no longer the harsh and demanding Master he had been...before. Eren knows that if he had truly done something worthy of a real punishment, he would already know about it.

As he stands there, watching his Master stare at his hands where they’re placed on his thighs, tension and discomfort obvious in his lean frame, another much more terrifying thought than any punishment could ever be occurs to him and he feels the bottom fall out of his world. Eren’s eyes blur with tears and he begins to tremble slightly. _Is he really going to... Oh please...please no..._

Confused and mildly irritated that his usually obedient pet is ignoring him, Levi jerks his head up with a pointed glare at Eren, mouth half open and prepared to question why Eren feels inclined to seek out a spanking quite so early in the morning, but stops abruptly when he sees the boy’s shaking hands and tear-filled eyes. Realizing instantly what his pet is thinking, and with a tiny pang of guilt at having chosen his words poorly and causing Eren to have what he assumes is a complete melt-down at the idea of his Master leaving him, Levi gets up quickly and goes to stand in front of Eren, placing a hand on Eren’s trembling arm and using the other to ruffle the boy’s messy brown hair.

“Don’t be ridiculous, pup,” he sighs, pushing Eren’s head back slightly and forcing him to meet Levi’s silver gaze. “You are mine and I’m keeping you. Now, are you going to come over here and sit and listen to what I have to say, or am I going to have to take off my belt and give you something to _really_ cry about?”

The smile is back in Eren’s eyes immediately and he quickly dashes away the dampness in his eyes with his sleeve, pushes away the pleasant flippy feeling that clenches in his belly at the mention of a spanking, and follows Levi to the bed and sits next to him, his legs bouncing slightly in nervous anticipation. A quick slap to his thigh stills the movement.

“Listen to me Eren, because this is serious and I want you to be completely honest with me. I promise you I won’t be angry with you, no matter your answer, but if I find out you’ve lied to me about this, I will blister your ass with my quirt every day for month. Do you understand me?” There is steel in Levi’s voice and eyes that causes Eren to gulp noticeably, but he nods resolutely.

“I won’t, Heichou. I could never lie to you.” Eren’s own voice is a little shaky with nerves and trepidation at the strangeness of the situation, because he can’t for the life of him think of anything Levi could possibly ask him that he would ever even hesitate to give an honest answer to.

“Good,” says Levi and an almost imperceptible amount of tension leaves his body. But ensuring that Eren will give him an honest answer is the easy part. The rest...Levi takes a deep breath and soldiers forward. “There is...a toy I would like to try on you. It’s called a single tail. It’s a type of whip. It’s one that...well...that I...enjoy...personally...and considering some of the other implements we’ve tried, I think that you’ll...that you’ll enjoy it as well.”

A sparkle that Levi is all too familiar with is shining in Eren’s teal eyes at the prospect of something not only new to play with, but something his _Master_ likes, and has decided to share with him. Levi holds up a hand and continues quickly before Eren can start begging to play with the new toy right this second, work be damned.

“But I can’t try it on you yet because...well because I don’t know to use it properly.” Levi nearly loses his train of thought because Eren is looking at him like he thinks this is the most ridiculous thing he has ever heard, like he doesn’t believe for a second that there’s anything in the world Levi _can’t_ do, and the tiny bolt of emotion it sends through his chest is both tantalizing and a little terrifying. He glares sternly at Eren. “I don’t. So, I asked Erwin and he said that he’ll...that he’ll teach me, but…” Levi’s voice trails off for a moment as he takes another bracing breath. “But it won’t be like last time, Eren. In order for me to learn properly I have to watch him use it, and that means he can’t use it on me. Eren...he’ll have to use it...on you.”

The room is strangely quiet as Eren tries to process this information. It isn’t that he’s against it, because he isn’t. Regardless of anything else, Eren knows the Commander is a kind-hearted man who will never harm any of the soldiers under his command if he can help it. And the fact that the man has the body of a god certainly isn’t a down side. But Eren has been on the receiving end of several of the Commander’s punishments before and is well acquainted with just how hard the man can hit when he means it, and although he’s certain Erwin would never hit him that hard with this toy Levi wants to learn to use, the memory of fire in his behind and the Commander’s hand on his back while he sobs like a child onto the man’s desk is extremely vivid.

Eren drops his gaze into his lap and stares at his hands for a good long minute. He understands (at least he thinks he does) that Levi isn’t asking to have Erwin be his Master, but the idea of someone other than Levi using an implement on him and making him...respond...causes Eren’s mouth to go a little dry. But, he reminds himself, this isn’t just ‘someone’. It’s their Commander, and his Master’s Master. And if Levi trusts him not to harm what’s his...well then that’s reason enough. Eren raises his head and smiles at Levi.

“O-Okay, Master. I trust you. I think...I would like to try.”

Levi lets out a breath he hadn’t even been aware he’d been holding. He doesn’t know why he’s so relieved to have Eren say yes. It would actually make things a lot easier for Levi if he didn’t want to go through with it. And yet he finds that he really want this. Wants to learn to wield Erwin’s whip with the same skill. Wants to share the sensation with Eren, because he knows with complete certainty that Eren is going to take to it like a duck to water and that it’s as likely to become his favorite toy as it is Levi’s. For all that their personalities are night and day, their needs are remarkably similar.

“All right then,” he says, giving Eren’s knee an approving squeeze, “that’s good. I think you won’t be sorry. So here’s what’s going to happen…”

Eren is as full of curiosity about the single tail and how Levi proposes to learn to use it as he is about everydamnthing, so it’s not the short and informative little meeting Levi had planned. When his description of the whip’s sensation doesn’t seem to satisfy Eren’s desire to know what it’s like, mostly due to Levi’s inability to describe it adequately, he loses patience with himself and strips off his shirt.

“Just _look_ then,” he sighs in exasperation, though it is more with himself than with the boy. Eren goes very still for quite some time.

He stares at the faded red marks that criss-cross over Levi’s back, enraptured. Without thinking, he reaches out a hand and brushes it across one of the darker ones. When Levi hisses in pain, Eren jerks his hand back.

“I-I’m sorry, Heichou,” he apologizes quickly.

“It’s fine, pup,” Levi responds around clenched teeth, which is more due to the now increasing tightness in his pants at the memory of the previous night’s activities than it is to any pain in his back.

Eren extends his hand again and traces over several of the marks. The muscles in Levi’s back twitch and shift as he follows the pattern left by the whip, and Eren can’t help but think of how beautiful his Master is. When he runs his fingers over another darker mark and Levi flinches a little, Eren stops again.

“Do they hurt?” he asks, voice so soft Levi almost doesn’t hear him.

“They...a little,” admits Levi a little irritated, “But not...not in a bad way. The pain of them...just reminds me of how I got them.” Levi clenches his fist, and reminds himself that answering these types of questions truthfully is not an admission of weakness.

“Oh…” says Eren, soft voice sounding a little sad. But the brightness is back in Eren’s voice before Levi can comment on it. “They look...I want...will you really give me marks just like these, Master?”

The wistful tone in Eren’s voice gives Levi a little clench of regret in his gut. He’ll never lie in bed as Erwin has done countless times, tracing the marks he’s put on his boy with pride, chuckling softly when Levi hisses and complains, reminding him that he’d asked for them. He’ll never be able to order Eren to lift his shirt or drop his pants the day after a good long play session to review and gloat over his work a little, or walk casually by and give his pet a pat on the ass to see him wince and murmur in his ear, “Still sore?” knowing damn good and well that he is. He knows that this one thing is the only shadow in the otherwise bright and sunny sky of Eren’s submission to him, for all that he finds it a little baffling for Eren to look at what they do that way. Still, the boy does, and he’s almost offensively excited about everything they’ve tried so far, soaking up everything like a very thirsty sponge, and basking in Levi’s approval like a kitten discovering its very first sunbeam. Nothing seems to dim his happiness except the fact that his titan healing ability makes any marks his Master puts on his skin fade away in minutes.

“Just like these, pup,” he says softly. “I just wish you could keep them as long.”

“I’m sorry, Heichou,” says Eren, contrition on his face and in his voice. Levi ruffles his hair.

“I don’t mean it that way, Eren,” he says gruffly. “I don’t regret it for _me_.” He huffs out a rueful laugh. “Shit, there are plenty of nights when the things you need from me would probably make me feel like a real bastard the next day, if I had to see evidence of them on all that pretty skin.” He notices Eren’s flush of pleasure at the compliment. Maybe he really is getting the hang of this. “I’m sorry about it for you, because I know you wish it was different. You’re fine the way you are for me.” Fucking hell, Erwin always makes this shit seem easy, always knows what to say, how to make Levi feel better. Most of the time he feels like a moron trying to figure out what to say to Eren.

“It’s okay, Master,” whispers Eren, laying his head on Levi’s shoulder, even though he’s got to contort his torso a bit to do it. He’s growing like a Goddamn weed. 

“But Eren, it’s going to take some practice before I can use the whip that made these as well as Erwin can. So...the first ones you get...they’re going to have to be from him. So he can teach me how. You don’t have to do this. There are plenty of things I can use on you that don’t require a teacher!”

“But you’d like to share this with me,” protests Eren instantly. “So I want to!”

“You know you can trust Erwin, don’t you, pup?” asks Levi, looking closely into Eren’s face. There’s a flicker of some emotion he can’t quite place in those jewel-bright eyes, and it concerns him a little.

“I…” Eren shuffles his body a little bit, getting as close as he can to Levi without crossing into the dangerous territory of cuddling. “I do. I know the Commander will never...never _harm_ me, or anyone else, but…” He pauses again, biting his lip a little and scrunching up his face as he tries to think of the best way to phrase what he wants to say. “But...well...I only know what it feels like when he punishes me and that hurts A LOT, and it’s a little...scary.”

Levi quickly bites into his cheek to keep himself from smiling because he knows (from an extensive amount of personal experience) just how much pain Erwin is capable of inflicting, especially when it’s for a punishment.

“He’s not going to be punishing you, Eren,” says Levi, giving Eren’s leg a quick squeeze. “And you know that there’s a difference between being punished for real and when it’s just for play, right?” Eren nods furiously. “This is just for play. I’m not going to tell you that it won’t hurt, because it _will_ , but it’s...it’ll be the good kind of hurt, the fun kind. Do you understand?”

Eren nods again, but the flicker of what Levi now thinks is fear is still lingering in his boy’s eyes. He takes a quick breath and reminds himself that he needs to be as understanding as he can because he really does want Eren to be okay with this and he knows that if they don’t talk about any potential problems it will just end up causing more in the long run. And although he would never admit it, he would rather he never saw the single tail again than risk losing either of his lovers.

“There’s something else bothering you, pup,” says Levi softly. “What is it? The truth, Eren.”

For a long moment Eren says nothing. He turns his fear over and over in his mind, trying to decide the best way to express himself without angering his Master. But he’s never been good with his words and so they all come spilling out. He throws his arms around Levi’s neck and buries his face in the hollow of his throat.

“I-I’m so sorry, Master! I can’t...I don’t think I can stop it. Even though I know it won’t be you and I don’t want anyone else. I love you, Heichou, and I’m happy just being with you, and I promise I’ll try really hard, but you said I hafta be honest and I don’t want to lie to you, but I know I won’t be able to stop it cause it happens even when I’m getting punished. Oh, please don’t be mad, Master! Please don’t hate me!”

Baffled, Levi pushes as gently as he’s capable at Eren until he sits up and Levi’s able to look into his tearful eyes.

“Eren,” he says, trying his best not to actually grit his teeth, with nominal success, “ _What_ are you talking about?”

“E-Erwin,” whimpers Eren, managing not to actually burst into tears, although it’s a near thing.

“What about Erwin,” asks Levi, who is starting to feel pretty frustrated.

“It’s...it’s not that I have any feelings for him, honest I don’t, Heichou! Only for you! And...andand...it’s not that I want to sleep with him or anything. And you’re far more handsome and wonderful and beautiful and…”

 _Ohhhh_. The light clicks on and Levi’s irritation vanishes. He chuckles and claps his hand over Eren’s mouth to shut him up.

“You’re afraid I’m going to get mad at you if your dick gets hard while Erwin’s whipping you,” he says bluntly. Behind his hand, Eren nods, wide-eyed.

“Eren,” he says honestly, “personally, I think a person would have to be dead not to find Erwin attractive, and that’s not just because I’m fucking him. It’s...it’s a _good_ thing for you to...respond to him that way.” He shakes his head a little at Eren’s widening eyes and finally lets go of his mouth. “I’ll try to explain it so you can understand, pup, but I’m shit at this sort of thing, so you’re just going to have to bear with me.”

“You’re not bad at explaining things!” Eren’s response is immediate and staunchly loyal, and not at all unexpected. Levi rolls his eyes a little, and dives in.

“When one Dominant allows another to play with his sub or his slave or whatever the hell term they use for it...it’s a _good_ thing for that boy...or girl I guess...to be responsive to it.” He runs his fingers through his hair, tugging a little as he searches for the right words to help Eren understand why this is true. “It means...it means they trust their Master...or Mistress...it means _you_ trust _me_ enough to not be uncomfortable with this other person. I trust Erwin. While he’s playing with you, it’ll be like...well, like he’s an extension of me. If...if you got excited by what he did to you but didn’t get excited when I do things to you, well that would probably be different. But if you’re actually comfortable enough to trust us both so far that you actually get turned-on with him, that’s a good thing, because it really shows that you trust me.” He peers at Eren to see if any of this is getting through. “And then there’s the fact that the man may actually be a god,” he adds, wanting to be as completely honest as he can.

“He...He is beautiful…” admits Eren, lips quirking up in an almost sassy smile for a moment. Then his face gets a more serious look. “So...it’s okay if I g-get hard because even though it’ll be Erwin whipping me, he’s only doing it because you...trust him with me?” Eren still looks a little confused by the idea, but Levi is pleased to see that the fear is gone from his eyes.

“Yes,” agrees Levi.

“And...and when he’s hitting me...it’s actually you hitting me...because I belong to you and you’re allowing it…?” Levi nods in confirmation. “A-a-and you won’t get mad?”

“I will if you keep asking, pup,” says Levi, letting a little more of his irritation show in his voice. He knows the emotional part of this is important, but he’s about at the end of his rope. “No. I won’t get upset. It...It means you’re enjoying what you’re feeling, and that you feel safe with the person who’s doing it to you. Now, is there anything else you’re worried about?” Eren shakes his head. “Good. I still need to go over some of the details with Erwin so it won’t be tonight, but we’ll do it soon. And…” Levi takes a deep breath and looks very sternly into Eren’s teal eyes. “And if you decide you don’t want to do this, for any reason, just tell me, understand? I _will not_ be angry.” Levi stands abruptly and ruffles Eren’s hair a bit with his hand. “I have to get back to work now, pup. We can...talk some more later if you need.”

Eren watches Levi leave with excitement brewing in his chest. He hopes their ‘date’ with the Commander will come sooner rather than later.

And of course, because all of them are looking forward to it, as a result of titan sightings, unplanned summonses to meetings which are pretty much a waste of everybody’s time, and an unfortunate bout of food poisoning, it’s more than a week later when Levi pauses in his duties one afternoon to seek Eren out. 

“Come to the Commander’s quarters after dinner tonight, pup,” he says, sticking his head into the back door of the kitchen, where Eren is sitting by the open doorway, peeling potatoes into a massive pot and dumping the peels into a bucket to be added to the pigs’ feed, after having ascertained there’s no one else within hearing distance. Eren raises his head and looks up at Levi.

“Is it...finally time?” he asks a little breathlessly. 

“As long as those fucks up at the palace don’t come up with another bullshit reason to pull him away, Commander’s free tonight. Neither of us has night duty, and nobody was up so late last night that we’ll be too tired to focus. But if you poison those potatoes, I’ll make sure you don’t sit down for a week, even if it means I’ve got to follow you around the whole time with the bath brush that makes you howl so loud.”

Eren’s cheeks turn pink and he bites his lip a little, unable to hide his reaction to Levi’s threat. The food poisoning hadn’t actually been anyone’s fault except perhaps whoever had supplied the sausages that had been made with tainted meat, but it’s fun to yank Eren’s chain a little. He glances down at the rather obvious erection the young man is sporting and smirks.

“Little slut.” Eren blushes a little more deeply, but grins mischievously up at him, knowing perfectly well it’s not an insult.

“Only for you, Heichou,” he replies, then goes back to his peeling with an obvious show of reluctance. He’s not on K.P. duty as any sort of reprimand, but because it’s simply his turn. Still, there are only a few soldiers who don’t despise the repetitive, tedious chore. Not when there are almost always _hundreds_ of potatoes to peel, if not more.

After dinner, Eren hurries to his quarters to get ready. He takes a quick, but extremely thorough bath (since being with Levi he has gotten much better at cleaning himself, even in places he didn’t even realize needed cleaning), and starts to get dressed. He throws on a clean shirt and reaches for his pants. Then he notices his hand shaking.

He runs the shaking hand through his hair and takes a deep breath. The nerves are nothing new. He was just as nervous the first time he spent the evening with Erwin and Levi. But this time is different. He’s not just going to be sitting by the side and watching while Erwin plays with Levi and then having Erwin sit by the side while Levi plays with him. This time, _Erwin_ is going to play with him. And although he knows nothing bad will happen, and that Levi won’t be upset no matter what happens, the idea of being on the receiving end while the Commander wields a whip, and knowing that he’ll get hard from it...is still a little terrifying.

Taking another deep breath, Eren grabs his pants and yanks them on resolutely telling the little voice in his head to shut up. As he walks to Erwin’s quarters, hands clenched at his side, he resolves to show both his Master and the Commander just how good of a boy he is and make his Master proud of him. With yet another deep breath, he knocks on the door.

****

“He’s not scared out of his wits, is he?” asks Erwin, paring off a section of apple with his knife and popping it in his mouth. In the interest of having his evening free, he’d skipped dinner to finish his paperwork and is grabbing a quick meal of bread, fruit and cheese while they wait.  
Levi chuckles.

“No...or at least, I don’t think so. And Eren’s shit at hiding his emotions, so I’m pretty sure I’d know if he was. He’s nervous all right, but I don’t think he’s scared anymore.”

“Anymore?” echoes Erwin, frowning a little.

“Well hell, Erwin...the only experience he’s had on the receiving end of any kind of implement in your hand was when he was in trouble.”

“Ah.” Erwin’s face clears and he nods, tearing off a hunk of bread with a smile. “It’s been so long since he’s been sent to me for that, I wasn’t really thinking about it. You’ve steadied him, Levi.”

Levi doesn’t bother to try to hide the flush of pleasure at Erwin’s praise. It feels a little bit strange to be sitting here with him like this, talking about their evening’s plans, Dominant to Dominant. But he thinks he likes it.

“He’s a good kid,” he says, hunching his shoulders a little.

“Hardly a kid anymore,” chides Erwin gently.

“Shit, Erwin. As long as it feels like I’ve been around, they all seem like kids to me. I...I try not to make him feel like one all the time though.”

“So often they do seem so young,” murmurs Erwin in agreement, then changes the subject. “Are you sure you’re still alright with...playing things by ear?” 

“Yeah. I mean...I don’t think I’m...offering him up to you on a silver platter to...to fuck his brains out or anything…” he says awkwardly. Erwin laughs.

“God, I hope not. How tacky.”

“Oh my God, you’re such an asshole,” gripes Levi, and throws some of the bread at Erwin, who catches it and grins wolfishly, popping it into his mouth with a flash of white teeth.

“You may not be mine to discipline tonight,” he purrs, “but I’ve still got a pretty good memory, no matter how old you think I am.”

The pleasant and familiar flash of heat in his belly, tightening his groin, is somehow comforting. Though he hasn’t been able to put it into words, Levi has been concerned that this change in the dynamic between he and Erwin will mean more changes in the way his lover treats him, and he doesn’t want that. The threat, far from throwing him off his stride, comforts him.

“Don’t worry, old man,” he fires back. “When you get too old, you can just hold out your riding crop and I’ll back into it really hard.” Erwin laughs. “But really,” continues Levi, “I know he finds you attractive...he was worried about me being mad if it makes his dick hard when you beat him.”

“Poor Eren,” murmurs Erwin, finishing the last of his light supper and dusting off the crumbs.

“I told him it was like a...a compliment. And that it meant he trusts me, trusts us, enough to be comfortable enough with you to let his body react...that way.”

“That was well-said,” offers Erwin over his shoulder as he carries his tray into his office, setting it down to be carted off later.

“Thanks,” says Levi, lifting one shoulder in a shrug. “But...since we know that, and...if he does react that way, I want to...reward him for it. So he’ll know it’s okay to feel that way and...so it’ll sort of...reinforce the signal whip as a good thing in his mind, you know?”

“I do,” agrees Erwin easily, returning, and standing in front of Levi where he sits perched on top of the arm of Erwin’s sofa.

“I...I want to sort of...focus on Eren...tonight,” says Levi, stumbling a little over his words because of Erwin’s proximity. After all this time, the man’s presence can still fluster him.

“Oh, I agree,” murmurs his lover, looking down at him fondly. There’s a very intent look in his blue eyes, one Levi knows well. “But what about you? If the sight of me playing with your pretty little pet excites you? What then? Because I think it will.” He steps even closer and tips Levi’s chin up with his fingertips, staring deeply into his eyes. Levi swallows thickly.

“Th-that’s part of the...playing it by ear,” he whispers, watching Erwin’s mouth, fascinated, as Erwin bends towards him, then letting out a soft, muffled sound as his lover kisses him. It’s not the possessive, hungry, claiming kiss he’s used to getting either. Erwin is almost tentative, letting Levi direct the kiss. With a growl, he launches himself at the taller man, climbing him easily and wrapping arms and legs around his body. Erwin hums his approval and the kiss deepens.

Eren’s knock at the door startles them both. Levi drops back down to the floor and runs a hand through his hair quickly while Erwin goes to the door and opens it, waving Eren inside. Sensing the tension in the air and completely unsure of what to do when Erwin shuts the door behind him and goes to stand next to Levi, Eren does the only thing he can think to do and desperately hopes it isn’t wrong. He slowly lowers himself to his knees in front of his Master and the Commander, letting his hands fall loosely at his side, gaze rooted firmly on the floor in front of their feet.

“G-g-good evening, S-sirs,” says Eren shakily, fighting hard against the impulse to bite his lip.

“Levi, he’s exquisite,” murmurs Erwin. Eren’s head comes up and he goggles at Erwin in shock at the compliment.

Levi leans down and takes Eren’s hand, tugging gently to bring him to his feet. Eren peeks up at him from under his bangs, trying to read for Levi’s expression whether he’s committed some kind of...fetish faux pas, but Levi smiles at him, hoping it comes off as reassuring rather than terrifying.

“It’s all right, Eren, you did well. Come and sit, and we’ll talk a little.”

He perches nervously on the edge of the couch with Levi beside him and Erwin in his big leather chair, facing them. The whip Levi has told him about is in Erwin’s strong, capable hands. He’s twisting it gently back and forth, wrapping it around his fists, and running his fingers up and down its length. Eren finds himself fascinated by the sight of it, watching the way Erwin’s hands move, the way his agile fingers caress the supple brown leather. Erwin sees him looking and smiles.

“Would you like to hold it?” he asks, offering Eren the whip. Eren reaches out before he thinks, then hesitates and looks to Levi, who nods. 

His hands shake a little when he takes the whip from Erwin’s warm fingers. _This is it,_ he thinks. _This is the thing he’s going to be hitting me with. My Commander. No. No, I’m not supposed to think about him that way. Levi’s Master. Oh God, this is weird! Wow...oh wow, it feels like it’s almost alive in my hands. It’s warm. Dumbass, Erwin’s been holding it. It almost seems like it’s moving on its own. Like a snake. The leather’s so...what’s the word? Not soft. Supple. It’s so supple. It doesn’t seem that scary. It’s kind of beautiful, really. It looks like those really fancy braids some of the rich ladies have done to their hair. This is what put all those really cool marks on Heichou’s back. Well, and other places too probably. I think he thought they freaked me out, but they didn’t. They weren’t bruises, not like the crop or the cane make. I wanted some like that so bad. It was cool how this one thing made all those different shapes and colors on Levi’s skin. The way he shivered when I touched them...he loved getting them. And he wants to share this with me. He wants to learn how to do this for me. It’s why I’m here. For Erwin to teach him. Wow. I was pretty freaked out before but now…_. Realization brings a soft flush to his cheeks when he thinks it through. He knows there are a lot of things about Levi that he doesn’t know yet, but he does know how proud his Master is. He knows it costs him some of that pride to have to ask for help. For Levi to have gone to Erwin to ask for his help, to be taught how to use this toy, when he could just as easily gone on forever without its use? That means he really cares a lot about being able to do this for Eren. His breath catches in his throat as he looks back up at the two men who sit watching him.

“I’m ready,” he whispers.

“Don’t you have any questions, Eren?” asks Commander Smith gently, accepting the whip when Eren hands it back to him.

“I already know everything I need to know, Sir,” says Eren softly.

“I’m not your Commander tonight, Eren,” says Erwin, smiling at him. “You don’t have to…”

“You are my Heichou’s Master, Sir. I’m not ad...addressing my Commander. Sir.”

Erwin looks at Levi, who is suddenly grinning like a cat who’s eaten a canary.

“He’s a treasure, Levi. You must be very proud.”

“Pretty much, right about now,” agrees Levi, and his hand strokes up Eren’s back to tangle in his hair. He tugs his boy’s head down close to his own and murmurs into Eren’s ear. “ _Very_ good, pup.” Eren’s cheeks turn bright pink with pleasure.

“Well, if you’re sure you don’t have any questions,” says Erwin, “follow me.”

“My Heichou trusts you, Sir. That means I trust you too,” says Eren, still not completely sure why the things he’s saying are so good, but almost deliriously happy that they are. He follows Levi and Erwin into the Commander...no, into Erwin’s bedroom.

Levi shakes his head a little in amazement as he walks behind Erwin. He hasn’t been training Eren in how to treat other Dominants. It’s honestly never occurred to him. It’s Eren’s own sincere desire to please that must be guiding him. Even though he’s not sure he can take credit for any of it, he finds himself feeling absurdly proud anyway. Whatever the reason, be it instinct or some sense of respect Levi’s somehow managed to inadvertently instill in his boy, Eren’s earning himself one _hell_ of a reward tonight. 

Erwin goes and stands beside the heavy cross frame he’s put up in the closet doorway. It’s the selfsame frame upon which Levi had received the strokes from the whip in his lover’s hands that he’d shown Eren last week. He still doesn’t know when Erwin found the time to build the thing, but it’s sturdy enough that Levi has never been able to budge it, no matter how hard he thrashes in his bonds. He hopes it’s up to Eren’s titan-enhanced strength, because he’s pretty fond of the thing. He turns to Eren and takes both his hands, looking up solemnly into the boy’s striking teal eyes.

“From now on, I want you to obey Erwin as though he were me, do you understand?”

“Yes Master,” says Eren softly.

“But if at any time you become uncomfortable, or you can’t handle what’s happening, you can say yellow and we’ll stop to regroup. You can say red if you need to, but I don’t think you will. I don’t want you to be afraid of how much it will hurt. I promise you that I’ve hurt you much worse with other toys than Erwin is going to hurt you with that whip, and you’ve loved it. He’ll be careful with you, not to go too far. It’s okay if you need to stop, but I know you’d feel guilty if you ended the lesson before it was over, so in this case it’s okay to stop it temporarily and see if we can fix whatever’s bothering you. Okay?”

“Okay, Master,” nods Eren, losing himself just a little in his Master’s silver eyes and letting his thoughts drift until the only thing in life that matters is the room he’s standing in, and the people inside it. “I’ll use yellow if something is wrong so we can fix it, and red to make everything stop. And I’ll obey Erwin like I would obey you.”

Levi smiles, pleased, and give Eren’s hands a quick squeeze before letting them go.

“Good boy. Now, I want you to take off your clothes, fold them, and place them on the chair in the corner.”

Instead of stripping off his clothes hurriedly like he usually does, Eren takes his time and moves slowly. Not because he wants to put on a show, but because he wants to show Levi that he can control himself. He folds each piece carefully, and places them on a small wooden chair in the corner of the room. In the back of his mind, it occurs to him that he should be embarrassed about being naked in his Commander’s bedroom, but he pushes the thought away almost as quickly as he has it. _I’ve been naked in this room before, although things aren’t quite the same now as they were before. And if my Master wants me to be naked, then there is no reason to be ashamed or embarrassed because I am making my Heichou happy by obeying him. And that is all that matters._

Once he has finished disrobing, Eren looks at Levi and stands perfectly still, waiting for his next order. Levi meets Erwin’s eyes and gestures towards his boy.

“He’s all yours.”

Erwin smiles at the young man standing naked before him, all coltish limbs and an almost fey-like beauty he still has yet to fully realize. He has to admit that he’s stunned almost speechless by the change in Eren from the last time they’d played together. The moment he’d realized that Levi hadn’t even given his sub a safeword, Eren’s apparent and inexplicable fear had come into sharp focus. There is no trace of it now. His eyes, when he looks at Levi, are clear and untroubled, and full of love and trust. There’s so much to be proud of here. Eren, for how beautifully he expresses his submission, for in Erwin’s eyes there is little as beautiful as a pet who is comfortable in their own skin, sure of their value, and as utterly unapologetic and unashamed as Eren is in showing their devotion to their Master or Mistress. While he’s not sure Eren’s truly yet aware of his own value, the rest is obviously true. And _that_ fills him with pride for his own boy. He’d been worried it had been too late, but Levi has completely turned things around and earned Eren’s trust and devotion. It’s one of the more gratifying things he’s ever seen, in a world in which gratification is often nowhere to be found.

“You’re such a credit to your Master, Eren,” he murmurs as he takes the boy’s hand and leads him to the bondage frame. “Thank you very much for agreeing to do this. It’s important to him.”

Eren’s chest swells a little with pride at Smith’s words. A credit to his Master! That’s the highest praise Erwin could possibly give him. He can’t conceal his ecstatic smile. It makes Erwin chuckle, but Eren doesn’t get the sense the man is laughing _at_ him. They stop right in front of the cross. Erwin gives the boy a minute to look the apparatus over. He’d built it to be collapsible when 4 strategically placed hinge pins are removed. It collapses flat and then folds in half. The sturdy, rectangular cube frames a broad, heavy X-shaped cross that has numerous holes drilled through it and several thick steel rings bolted to it, to be used as attachment points. 

“Do you know what this is for?” he asks. He keeps his voice pitched low and even, as though he’s speaking to some young, easily frightened little animal. Eren nods.

“Yes Sir. It’s for tying someone to. While you...do things to them.”

“That’s right. I’d like to tie you to it, if that’s all right. This whip of mine is a very precise implement. It’s not that I think you’ll try to get away. Far from it. It’s just that any kind of moving, even if you’re just squirming because it feels good, could make me hit a spot I’m not aiming at. But if it makes you uncomfortable, I don’t have to restrain you. It’s all up to you, and what you prefer.”

“If...if _you_ think I should be restrained, Sir, then that is all that matters. I have promised I will trust you and obey you as if you were my Master, and I will,” says Eren softly, yet resolutely, and holds out his hands, palms up and wrists together, as though ready to be bound.

Behind them, Levi looks at Eren in awe. He’d known his boy was submissive, but the depths of that submission and the amount of trust he has continue to amaze him. Erwin spares a glance at Levi and sees the warmth in his own boy’s eyes as he looks at his pet. It’s a look Levi rarely lets even those he cares for most see, and one Erwin himself has only seen a handful of times. So to see Levi direct that look at Eren...is something of a miracle. He lets his pleasure and pride show on his face and in his smile and turns back to Eren. Gently, he buckles leather cuffs onto Eren’s wrists and ankles, then a belt around his waist. He hooks them all to the cross with quick-release snap hooks. He touches Eren as he does so, not in any sort of lascivious manner, but with pressure that is firm but also gentle, the way he’d touch a skittish horse, to reassure the boy and so that he doesn’t startle him. He smiles at the way the small hairs on Eren’s body stand up. 

“Eren,” he says softly, “I’m going to snap the whip in the air around you several times, but it’s not going to touch you yet.” Eren nods, and he turns his attention to Levi, who is watching them both attentively. He holds out his hand, and his lover rises to take it. “I want you to stand close, right here, and watch. Pay attention to the way my body moves. Watch how I place my feet, how I shift my weight. Watch how my arm moves, every muscle shift from my shoulder down to my elbow and through my wrist. It’s fluid. Almost like I’m throwing something. Just watch.”

Levi nods silently and takes in the way Erwin’s body moves as he lifts the whip from the floor, drawing his arm back almost lazily, then throws it forwards with a breathtaking fluidity he finds beautiful. He snatches his hand back at the end of the throw, and the whip cracks. Over and over, he performs the same motion, and Levi studies him from every angle. Eren gasps a little at the sound of the whip’s sharp report, but it isn’t fear. After he’s shown Levi the motion several times, Erwin hands him the whip. He stands behind him, pulling Levi’s body back against his own.

“Relax,” he whispers, “and let me guide your body. Just let go.”

Often, for Levi, this is easier said than done. But tonight he’s feeling good in ways he hasn’t before. Proud not just of Eren, but of himself as well. His usual tendency to need to fight Erwin before he’s able to give in is notably missing, because it’s different now. He’s not giving anything up. And there’s so much to gain. He relaxes against Erwin’s body, feeling the strength in his lover’s leanly muscled body as he guides their movements. The butt of the whip is warm in his hand. He can feel all of its length somehow, minute vibrations and shifts from it that telescope up his arm. It’s not like any other toy he’s ever felt. When Erwin throws his arm forwards and snatches it back and the whip cracks, he finds himself grinning. And then when Erwin lets him do it himself and he’s able to achieve the same result, the grin widens. It’s a good feeling. Powerful.

“And now that the leather’s warmed up, I think poor Eren has been waiting long enough,” says Erwin, smiling back at him.

The sharp crack of the whip is startling, but not in the least bit scary. Instead, it sends a bolt of lust straight through Eren’s groin. He’d already been semi-hard at the anticipation of what was coming, and now, hearing the sound and knowing the toy making it will soon be snapping against his flesh...makes his dick start to take notice. He can hear Erwin speaking softly behind him as the whip continues to pop, and he tries to listen, not wanting to miss a command if he’s given one, but the restraints are keeping him pretty well in place. It’s a strange feeling. Levi has never bound him this way before. His almost inhuman strength makes it far more likely for him to break the restraint than not, and Levi has shown no interest in actually chaining him down, since the very first time. The few times Levi has restrained him it’s been with his words, and Eren hasn’t moved an inch, no matter how badly he wanted to. It makes him feel...almost helpless in a way. He knows on some subconscious level that he could probably break the restraints if he pulled hard enough, but having them there makes it so much easier for him to just...let go. He knows he is safe, that he is exactly where his Master and Erwin want him, and it frees his mind to focus on other things. Like the sound of the whip when it cracks in the air, or the feel of the cuffs around his wrists and ankles.

He revels in the feel of the leather against his skin. The cuffs are strong, but soft, with no hard edges or rough spots, and the metal rings rattle slightly when he moves. He’s never seen a contraption like this one before and he realizes that Erwin must have made it himself...and just who Erwin made it _for_. A tiny thrill rushes through him when he thinks of his Master bound the same as him, anxiously waiting for the first strike from the whip. But before he can think on it further, he feels a thin line of pain across his right shoulder that fades almost immediately into an intense almost blissful heat, and is pulled away from his thoughts as a soft cry escapes his lips.

“Haa...oh _Master_...”

Erwin chuckles at Eren’s reaction, perfectly aware he’d caught the boy’s attention wandering a little, and surprised him. His next strokes are blindingly fast, more than a dozen in a scant few seconds, but the whip merely whispers across Eren’s skin. He hears Levi snicker a little behind them when Eren tries desperately to crane his neck around backwards in surprise, trying to see what Erwin is doing to him.

“Nobody ever believes it when they’re told the whip doesn’t have to hurt at all,” he says smugly. Very slowly, he begins to ramp up the force behind his strokes, one slow and measured lash at a time. He pauses to make sure Levi’s watching, but this is a completely needless gesture, as from the expression on the man’s face, he’d have to have his eyeballs scooped out with a spoon to take them off what Erwin’s doing right now. Smiling, he explains what he’s doing and how. Demonstrates the minute shifts in stance, in his grip on the whip’s handle, in the angle of his body that control how hard it strikes and how much of the tip makes contact with Eren’s flesh. Levi’s eyes flick avidly back and forth between Erwin and Eren. After several minutes, the tip of the lash has only turned the skin on Eren’s back and bottom pale pink. Erwin and Levi are both focused intently on Erwin’s lesson, and not as much on the target of said lesson. Eren’s soft groan takes them both by surprise. Erwin pauses in concern, but Levi recognizes the sound and motions for him to continue, stalking wide around him so he won’t interfere with the whip’s trajectory till he reaches Eren’s side by the frame. He ducks and slips between the planks until he’s inside the frame itself, and facing his pet.

“How does it feel, Eren,” he purrs with an evil smirk, “to be nothing more than an instructional tool? Your naked body used for my convenience. Are you frustrated, poor little puppy?” Eren lets out of soft whine.

“Please,” he whispers.

“Please what, Eren?”

“Please, Heichou…. _more_ ,” begs Eren softly. It’s obvious that he’s only managing not to writhe in desperation by a monumental effort of willpower. Levi glances down and sees that the boy is fully erect. He’s biting his lip, his white teeth worrying the flesh until it looks red and raw and a little swollen. Because Eren can’t bend down, Levi raises himself up on his toes and kisses him, hard and dirty, licking into his mouth and sucking on his tongue, nipping that reddened bottom lip. Eren moans into the kiss. With a heartless chuckle, Levi pulls back and climbs out of the frame. 

“Give him more before he starts to cry from frustration,” he says to Erwin. His lover’s answering grin is fierce. The whip snakes out and snaps against the rounded curves of Eren’s bottom, leaving behind a red mark, but not yet a welt. 

A bright line of pain blossoms across Eren’s behind and he cries out at the intensity of the sensation. But the cry quickly turns into a moan as Erwin continues to make the whip dance across Eren’s back and bottom, varying the strokes from the soft tickles that had been tormenting him before, to the stronger, harder strokes that seem to connect through his skin straight to his groin and cause his aching cock to drip on the floor boards.

The anticipation of not knowing which type of stroke is coming next is slowly driving Eren mad with desire. He loses his control over his body and pulls against the restraints in frustration. On the edges of his perception he can hear Erwin and Levi chuckle faintly at his desperation, but the agonizing and glorious torment doesn’t stop. Another harsher strike cuts right across both cheeks and he yanks on the cuffs at his wrists. With a jolt, he realizes that the metal holding the cuff to the frame is starting to give. He hasn’t pulled it out, or gotten anywhere close, but he can tell that if he continues to pull, eventually the frame will break.

With as much willpower as he can marshal, he stands as still as he possibly can, but the unpredictability of the strokes makes it impossible and when the next hard strike hits him, he tugs against the restraints, writhing and letting out a needy little groan, and feels them give a little more. Mild panic sets in as he realizes he can’t stop himself from squirming and yanking on the cuffs, and that if he continues, he’ll end up breaking the frame Erwin made just for Levi. For his Master. When he hears the tell-tale sound of the signal whip slide across the floor, he closes his eyes and shouts.

“Y-yellow!”

Erwin aborts the stroke he’s about to let fly, hissing a little as he yanks it back and the lash wraps around his own back, because the force of it has to go somewhere. But it doesn’t really hurt much through his shirt, and he’s much more concerned with Eren’s sudden and completely unexpected use of his safeword. He and Levi look at each other in dismay, and then Levi hurries to Eren’s side.

“What is it, Eren?” he asks, resting a hand on Eren’s bicep, where the whip hasn’t struck, so that his touch has no chance of hurting. “What’s wrong?”

“O-oh Heichou, I’m so sorry,” wails Eren. Now Erwin joins them too, concern etched on his handsome features.

“Eren,” he says gently, “it’s all right. Tell us what’s wrong, and we’ll do our best to fix it. I’m so sorry if I’ve given you too much too soon. I honestly thought you were enjoying it!”

“I was...I _am_ ,” says Eren quickly. “It’s just...it’s…”

“Eren,” says Levi sternly, “whatever it is, you can tell us. We won’t be angry, but you’ve got to talk to us!”

“I’m so sorry, Heichou...Sir...I’m...I’m going to break your beautiful frame!” Tears of guilt start to well up in his eyes, and Eren wishes he could dash them away with the back of his hand. He always cries when his emotions get really strong. It’s so _stupid_ and makes him feel like a baby, but it’s always been that way. 

Erwin and Levi share a glance, then look back at him, then at each other once again….and burst out laughing.

“Well I don’t think it’s very funny,” mutters Eren, though their laughter dries up his tears before they have a chance to spill, and his lips start to twitch. “I’d feel awful if I broke the beautiful frame that Erwin made just for my Master!”

Erwin wraps an arm around him from behind and hugs him, which makes Eren feel pretty squirmy inside because when the man’s body presses against his own, he can tell that Erwin is aroused. By Eren, by using the whip on him. Still snorting with laughter, Levi starts to unfasten the rings of Eren’s cuffs.

“If I’m correct in assuming you don’t want to stop yet, you’re just going to have to promise to be a good boy and stand still for us,” he says, his voice a low growl that makes butterflies dance in Eren’s tummy.

“I will, Heichou,” Eren nods, though his mouth feels a little dry.

Erwin takes his hand and positions him just in front of the frame. He makes him stand in almost the same position as the frame had bound him in, legs just over shoulder width apart.

“Now don’t move Eren,” admonishes Erwin, placing a gentle hand or Eren’s shoulder, keeping his voice low and soft, “If you wiggle around I might hit something I’m not aiming for and that could be...unfortunate. You may wrap your arms around the frame to steady yourself, but you mustn’t yank on it. If you don’t think you can keep yourself from doing so, you may cross them in front of your chest. But which ever way you choose you must maintain it and not move. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Sir. I promise I won’t move,” says Eren, crossing his arms in front of his chest and trying to ignore the fluttery feeling in his tummy from Erwin’s voice and touch, and focus on keeping his body perfectly still.

“Very good,” Erwin says, and returns to join Levi who is already standing a ways behind Eren.  
“That boy is a treasure,” he says softly, but pitches his voice loud enough for Eren to hear him, smiling when he sees Eren’s ears turn pink at the compliment. “You’ve done an amazing job with him. I’m so proud of you both, and I’m honored you’re allowing me to play with him, Levi. Thank you.”

Levi flushes a little as well. Erwin’s words make him feel awkward, but absurdly pleased as well. Still, honor won’t let him take much credit for it. He hunches his shoulders and mutters,

“It’s all him, really. I didn’t teach him any of this.”

“Yes, you did,” cries Eren hotly. “He did! He...Master, you make me want to please you...to...to be good for you and make you proud!”

“You’ve said yourself he’s incapable of lying,” points out Erwin with a smile. 

“Yes, all right. Fine. I am amazing. And that boy needs your attention, so I don’t know what you’re standing around here yapping for,” grouses Levi, but there’s no heat to his words, and the blush suffusing his fair skin belies his words. Erwin only laughs, and turns back to face Eren.

“Are you ready to resume?” he asks, and Eren nods vehemently. 

The warmup is over. Erwin waits to make sure Levi is positioned where he wishes to be, and then the whip begins its dance anew. This time Eren cries out from the first stroke, and heat blossoms over his skin. The redness from before his restraints were removed is already fading, but Eren’s head is still soaring. Never taking his eyes from his lovers, Levi crosses slowly to the bed and sits down on it. He’s never gotten to watch Erwin work, having only been on the receiving end until now. On more than one occasion, he’s found himself with an entirely inappropriate erection while watching Erwin fight. For all that he is bigger than most of the rest of the Survey Corps, save for Bertholdt and Mike’s height and Reiner’s bulk, his agility and grace are startling. His control over his body’s movements is beautiful to watch. The expression on his face as he focuses so intently on his prey, his blue eyes hot and nearly feral, is compelling. Levi finds himself really wanting to go over there and just _bite_ him. Adding the sexy little needy sounds Eren is making into the mix is making him practically salivate with want. 

Holding himself still without the aid of the restraints proves to be much harder than Eren thought it would be, but he does it. He doesn’t want to move and spoil the lesson because he _desperately_ wants to be able to feel this again. His mind is flying higher than he ever remembers happening, and every lash from the whip just drives him farther and farther up until he feels like his body is almost floating. But that’s not the only effect the little toy has on him. He can feel his painfully hard cock leaking, and with each stroke he becomes increasingly desperate for release. In the back of his mind, he vaguely wonders if it’s possible for him to come from the whip’s stimulation alone. The the whip pauses for a moment and he sincerely hopes they aren’t finished yet.

“Eren,” Erwin’s deep voice is clear, but sounds almost as if it’s coming from farther away, “I want you to turn around and clasp your hands behind your back. Keep your head up and look straight ahead.”

Eren’s eyes are glassy and blown wide with desire and need, and his lips are parted just slightly. As he turns, his tongue darts out and wets them. He takes in his Master’s position on the bed and can’t help a tiny smile. Once he has turned completely around, he drops his arms from their crossed position and clasps them behind his back. He keeps his eyes rooted firmly on Erwin, which keeps his head up and out of range, and watches with a little uncertainty when Erwin pulls the whip back.

The movement is almost too fast for his overwhelmed brain to process and a startled gasp escapes his lips when he feels the whip’s whisper touch on a sensitive nipple. There is no pain and the sensation is barely more than a flick of cloth would be, but the effect is no less arousing for all of its lack of intensity. Erwin brushes the whip across Eren’s chest, teasing both nipples before moving down. In some back corner of his brain Eren understands where Erwin is going and holds perfectly still, almost not daring to breathe. The end of the whip tickles at Eren’s balls and along the shaft of his cock. It’s not nearly enough stimulation to bring him over the edge, but it keeps him at the brink, his cock turning deep red with his need.

Eren moans hungrily, trembling with the desire to move his hips, but he knows (very dimly in a far-off corner of his brain, but clearly enough to hold him still, at least) that moving while Erwin’s whip teases his aching cock and balls would be a disastrous thing to do. He’s shaking and panting by the time it stops. Erwin stalks up to him, his blue eyes blazing with heat. Eren’s breath catches in his throat when the man plants one hand against the cross above Eren’s head and the fingers of his other hand close gently around the boy’s slender throat. He doesn’t squeeze, but his grip angles Eren’s jaw upwards.

“Beautiful,” whispers Erwin, his voice a low, rumbling bass growl. Then he dips his head and captures Eren’s mouth in a deep, hungry kiss. Eren gasps again and he whines softly at the way his aching balls tighten with the kiss. He rolls his eyes to where Levi sits on the bed, watching them, anxious and worried despite the heady combination of lust and heat beating in his skin. His worried whine slides into a moan of desire when Levi nods at him, his silvery eyes gone nearly black with his own arousal. When Eren’s hands twitch towards Erwin, eager to touch him, the older man grabs his wrists in a flash and pins them above his head to the wooden frame.

“Ah-ah,” he chides softly against Eren’s kiss-swollen lips, “I don’t recall telling you you could touch, naughty boy. I don’t think I’m done playing with you yet.”

With that, he pushes off the cross and grins wolfishly at Eren, who gulps at the wicked intent he sees in Erwin’s eyes, but it’s not fear he feels. No, not at all.

“Turn. Back. Around,” snarls Erwin, and shakes his whip out once more. Eren cannot obey him fast enough.

The whip flies again, and this time every lash draws a loud cry from Eren’s lips. Every snap or slash of the signal whip raises a white welt on the boy’s golden skin, which quickly darkens to red. Levi watches avidly. The welts don’t begin to fade instantly, but stand out darkly against his boy’s shuddering skin. Eren’s cries and moans are very, very far from pained sounds. As Levi had hoped, he takes to the sensation of Erwin’s whip like he’s been waiting for it all his life. His own cock aches inside the snug confines of his pants. Goddamn, but they are beautiful like this. Erwin’s hair falls in his eyes as he grunts softly with the effort of putting more of his considerable muscle into every stroke. A bead of sweat glides down his throat, and Levi wants nothing else so much as he wants to go and lick it off, then sink his teeth into Erwin’s throat. Finally, Eren throws his head back and cries out desperately,

“Oh God, please! Please, Sir! Heichou...I need...I need…”

Erwin glances at Levi, and he nods urgently, getting off the bed. They both approach Eren like he’s something small and fuzzy and very, very tasty. Levi climbs inside the frame and slides slim fingers into Eren’s damp hair, making a fist that makes the boy’s eyes water.

“Oh, I think we know what you need,” he purrs, and takes Eren’s mouth in a violent kiss while Erwin presses against him from behind, his strong hands encircling Eren’s hips.

Eren rocks his hips backwards, unconsciously grinding against the thick erection he can feel against his reddened behind, and grips the frame until his knuckles turn white, arching and leaning into the kiss as best he can.

“What do you think, Levi?” Erwin’s deep, silky voice sounds like sin in Eren’s ear, “Do you think your boy deserves to come?”

Levi breaks away from the kiss, and stares into Eren’s glazed, unfocused eyes.

“Would you like that, Eren?” ask Levi, licking at the corners of Eren’s swollen lips, “You’ve been a _very_ good boy tonight. Would you like Erwin to use his hand on you? Ask nicely, pup.”

“Please...please, Sir,” whispers Eren, turning his head just enough to meet Erwin’s eyes, “Please...touch me...please, Sir...let me come…”

“A very good boy indeed,” murmurs Erwin, and his hand slides over Eren’s hip and encircles his cock, dusky red at the tip and steadily leaking. His hand slides easily up the quivering length, and his thumb glides over the tip. Levi grabs Eren’s face and forces him to turn his head back around to his Master, and swallows Eren’s helpless cry with his mouth. He nips and licks at the boy’s lips while he whispers to Eren a litany of filth. Eren whimpers and pants as Erwin’s deft hand strokes him, index finger softly nudging the sensitive bundle of nerves under the head of his cock. Eren is so overwrought that his cries grow frantic very quickly, his hips rolling against Erwin’s body.

“Heichou,” he pleads, “please, please!”

“Yes,” growls Levi, and smashes his mouth into Eren’s, kissing him through his strangled howl as he comes all over Erwin’s hand and the floor (Erwin, being ever sensitive to Levi’s foibles, having made sure to angle things so as not to soil his prickly lover’s clean clothes).

They pull back from Eren a little, still supporting him as the last tremors of pleasure shake his slim body, their eyes hot on one another. Eren opens his eyes and looks at Levi’s face, then turns to glance over his shoulder at Erwin’s. How they are both feeling right now is pretty plain to see, even if Eren were being as oblivious as he can sometimes be. Except right now, he’s not at _all_ oblivious to what’s going on in their heads.

“What,” he begins, then swallows and licks his lips before trying again, his voice still a little hoarse from the sounds he’s been making. “What about the two of you?”

Levi looks at him searchingly.

“That depends on how you feel about things, Eren,” he says softly. “You don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with. I plan to be fucking you in a few minutes. I happen to think it would only be polite of you to return the favor Erwin’s just shown you…”

“You needn’t feel like you have to, Eren,” says Erwin quickly. “Nobody will be displeased with you if you want to go home now. You’ve been such a good boy, and we’re both very pleased with you.”

“That’s true,” agrees Levi. “But if you want to, that’s all right too. I don’t want you to do it just because I ask you to, Eren. I know your instinct is to please me, but if you say yes and I find out later that you don’t feel good about it, I’m not going to be happy with you. At all. But I also want you to know that I won’t be the least bit upset if you’d like to show Erwin your thanks for what he’s given you tonight in that way. I’d...fuck, pup...it would be hot as hell.”

Eren stares into Levi’s eyes for a very long moment. They are black with lust, and his mouth is quirked up in that tiny, almost invisible smile he gets when he’s aroused or when something Eren does pleases him. Eren knows what he wants to say, and Levi’s promised he won’t be upset at his answer. So he takes a shaky breath and dares a question.

“C-can I...can I use my m-mouth...Master?” he whispers.

Levi’s answering grin is positively evil.

“You can try,” he smirks. “I don’t know how well you’re going to be able to focus on it with my cock up your tight little ass, but you better try real hard, pup, or I won’t let you come again.”

“I-I’ll do my best, Heichou,” says Eren, grinning happily.

Eren finds himself rethinking his request when they are all positioned on Erwin’s bed a few minutes later. He is perched in the middle of the bed on his elbows and knees between Erwin’s _very_ muscular legs, staring open mouthed at the man’s significant erection. He’d remembered that Erwin was big, but this...he doesn’t know how he’ll ever be able to fit more than half of it in his mouth! He hears Levi chuckle darkly from behind him, and a slick finger rubs around the tight whorl of his hole.

“Having second thoughts, pup?” Eren can hear the smirk in Levi’s voice, “Just remember, if you don’t do a good job,” the finger slips down and ghosts along the shaft of his rapidly recovering cock, “you don’t get to come again.”

Eren gulps visibly and bites his lip a little in apprehension. He glances up at Erwin’s face through his bangs. Erwin just smiles down at him encouragingly.

“I-I can do it,” says Eren, though whether he’s trying to convince them or himself, even he isn’t sure.

He looks back down at Erwin’s cock. Tentatively, he sticks out his tongue and licks a drop of moisture from the tip. Erwin hums softly deep in his chest, but sits very still, allowing Eren to set his own pace. Eren, for his part, though he’s feeling more than a little intimidated, is utterly fascinated by the thought that Erwin actually fits this enormous thing _inside_ his Heichou on a regular basis. And that Levi likes it. And more incredibly, practically never shows any signs of having been torn in half! 

He wraps his hand around Erwin’s shaft and licks the head again, fitting his mouth around it this time, then letting out a needy little whine when Levi slowly presses his slicked finger inside Eren’s asshole. 

For all his threats of distraction, Levi does his best to allow Eren to focus his attention on Erwin and takes his time to open his boy slowly. For Erwin’s part, the little whimpers and moans Levi’s fingers and slow, easy stretching wrings from Eren’s throat to vibrate down his cock only make the young man’s tentative ministrations more stimulating. Eren frowns in determination, which is, frankly, fucking adorable, and opens his jaw as wide as it will go, sucking as much of the older man’s thick cock into his mouth as he can. Erwin moans appreciatively at the feel of the silky warmth of the inside of Eren’s mouth surrounding him. His fingers stroke gently through messy brown hair, and Eren’s eyes roll up to look anxiously at him. He smiles.

“You feel so good, Eren,” he whispers, voice hoarse with arousal. Eren nods shortly, then frowns again and concentrates as hard as he can on doing a good job, on making his Danchou feel good. He can’t hold back his cries when Levi slowly spreads the two fingers he’s been slowly pumping in and out of Eren’s clenching hole. 

“Are you ready, pup?” he asks softly, scissoring his fingers a little wider, Eren’s body now accepting the stretch easily. Watching his boy servicing his lover is about to fucking kill him. Eren’s an enthusiastic giver of oral service, but he’s still not very experienced. Levi knows, however, that his innocence and his honest desire to do a good job are bound to be damned irresistible to Erwin. He’s well aware that part of his own attraction for Erwin is that he’s small. The man’s no molester of children, but he is powerfully attracted to things he feels like he can protect, that _need_ his protection. It’s part of what makes him a really good Dominant, rather than simply a sadist. 

Eren nods shortly and makes an affirmative noise in his throat, sending vibrations through Erwin’s cock and eliciting a deep growl from the Commander. Levi removes his fingers and quickly slathers a bit of the scented oil on his cock before lining himself up with Eren’s hole and pressing inside slowly. The movement pushes Eren forward, forcing Erwin’s dick a little further down his throat and he places a hand on Erwin’s thigh to prevent himself from being gagged. He moans at the feel of Levi’s cock stretching and burning his tight hole, and Erwin’s fingers curl and tug at his hair.

Levi goes slowly, allowing Eren plenty of time to readjust himself when necessary, although the agonizing pace is nearly driving him mad. After what seems like an eternity, he is finally buried to the hilt and he pauses for a moment, panting slightly with the effort it takes to keep himself from pounding Eren into the mattress. He looks up and meets Erwin’s gaze, the hunger and need he feels reflected back at him in his lover’s eyes. He grips Eren’s hips tightly.

“Alright, pup,” Levi groans around clenched teeth, “I’m going to move now. Hold on tight, pet, it’s going to a rough ride.”

Eren presses his hand firmly against the inside of Erwin’s thigh, preparing himself as Levi pulls out until just the head of his cock is inside. Then he snaps his hips forward, pulling Eren’s hips back to meet him. Eren whimpers and moans around Erwin’s cock as Levi then proceeds to fuck him nearly blind, hitting the sensitive nub of flesh inside him with nearly every thrust. He tries as hard as he can to focus on servicing Erwin, but the rapidly building pleasure in his groin is making it difficult to _see_ , let alone concentrate.

Fortunately, watching Eren come unglued as Levi fucks him harder is just fine with Erwin. His desperate whimpers and cries, and his long, fervent moans feel fantastic on his cock. Erwin locks eyes with Levi and neither man can look away, mesmerised by the fleeting expressions of lust and pleasure on their partner’s face, and the fascination that it’s coming from someone else...but that they are nevertheless still joined, through Eren’s body. Slowly, Erwin reaches out with one hand and wraps it around the back of Levi’s neck, tugging gently as he leans forward. Levi snarls and lunges at him, drilling his cock so deeply into Eren’s body that the boy lets out a sharp cry of pain that melts into another heartfelt groan. Their mouths collide so hard they both taste the sudden, bright copper tang of blood. Erwin growls and Levi moans in the back of his throat, and then they are kissing as though they’re starving for one another. 

Eren whines softly. He can tell that Erwin and Levi are kissing, and _really_ wishes he could see it, but he has a job to do and he’s determined to do it well, even though he can feel his balls tightening and an insidious warmth suffusing his belly. He tightens his grip on Erwin’s thick, heavy cock and pumps it up and down as steadily as he can with his brain slowly turning to mush. Erwin doesn’t thrust into his mouth, but Eren can feel the slight tremor in his thigh where he’s bracing himself. Levi’s thrusts become more erratic, a sure sign that he’s getting close too. Eren whimpers anxiously. He can’t stop what he’s doing to ask Levi if he’s allowed to come or not, because he’s been told to do a good job. But in another little bit, that’s going to become a moot point.

Levi, however, hears the change in the tone of Eren’s voice, and can feel the exquisitely tight rim of his hole tightening on his driving cock.

“Eren,” he gasps, tearing his mouth away from Erwin’s for a moment, “you’re being so good. You get to come. You don’t have to ask. Just let go if you can.” Then Erwin’s fingers tighten demandingly on the back of his neck and he couldn’t say anything more if he wanted to as he’s pulled back into the kiss.

Eren whimpers gratefully. He doesn’t stop his ministrations with his hand and mouth, wanting to make sure Erwin receives just as much pleasure as his inexperience, and currently half-blind state, can give, and tries valiantly to stave off his release as long as he can to ensure the Commander gets it. But he isn’t able to hold out very long. As Levi pounds his cock into Eren’s prostate with nearly painful force, Eren’s scream as he comes all over the blankets beneath him is muffled by the girth of Erwin’s cock, and his fingers dig into Erwin’s thigh unconsciously at the intensity of his release.

When he feels Eren lose himself, Erwin pulls back from the kiss. He knows very well how seductive the ripples and tight clenching of one’s lover’s pleasure can be, drawing the same pleasure from the one giving it to them, and finds he really wants to see Levi’s face as he comes inside his beautiful boy. Levi throws his head back, shouting roughly when the velvety sheath of Eren’s body clamping down _hard_ on his aching cock proves too much for his self-control and he spills inside his pet, panting and shuddering. 

Determinedly, now that there is less distraction, and despite the fact that his legs are trembling, Eren redoubles his efforts. Erwin closes his eyes and lets the images of this night’s events, and the obscene, wet sounds of Eren’s earnest sucking, and the way Levi had looked fucking his boy slip the tether on his own control. 

“Eren,” he gasps, forcing himself to let go of the boy’s soft hair, “if you...hah...don’t want to swallow...you don’t…”

But Eren frowns again and sucks harder, and it’s a moot point as the floodgates holding back his release burst and his cock pulses in Eren’s mouth, spilling ropes of his seed down the younger man’s throat while Eren swallows as quickly as he can. With a soft shudder, Erwin pulls back, the glistening head of his cock popping free of Eren’s lips with a perfectly filthy sound. He lays back with a satisfied sigh, and is more than startled by the warmth of a slim body nestling tentatively up beside him. Erwin raises an arm to let Eren lay his head on his shoulder and looks at Levi, who is helping Eren settle, with both eyebrows raised. Levi just shrugs a little and reclines along Eren’s back, snagging one of the small stack of soft cloths Erwin has taken to keeping beside the big bed if he doesn’t want Levi to pop right out of it the moment they finish every damned time. Eren sighs too, and grins happily up at Erwin.

“Did I do okay, Danchou?” he asks shyly.

“You were wonderful, Eren,” he says with a warm smile. “In every way. I’m so honored Levi allowed me to do this with you, all of it. I...hope we can do it again sometime.”

“Yeah,” agrees Levi. “I mean, I’m going to need to watch you work with that whip a lot more before I feel confident about picking it up myself, except to practice on tree branches and stuff.”

Eren’s head pops up off Erwin’s shoulder and he sits up, turning his gaze towards Levi, his eyes wide and bright, without even a hint of exhaustion in them.

“Really? Really really, Heichou?” asks Eren, squirming in delight and grinning like a child who’s just received the best present in the world, “Can we do it again right now? And tomorrow? Please, please, please? It was amazing, Master! Just like you said it was gonna be! I love it, Heichou. Honest!” He turns to Erwin. “You looked so cool, Sir! Like a God! A really sexy, whip holding God! So can we do it again now? Right now, tonight now? Please, please, please, please, pleeeeeeeeeeeeease?”

Erwin Smith is a good leader. He has many qualities that go together to make this true. He’s diligent, patient, practical, intelligent. He is also gifted with a silver tongue and knows what to say to soothe ruffled feathers, to sway people to his cause, to avert suspicion from the activities of his division, to inspire people to follow him. He lifts himself up on his elbows and stares at Eren in fascination, his mouth slowly falling open.

Levi looks at him, knowing perfectly well what’s going through the poor man’s head. Erwin’s never been exposed to the frenetic ball of hyperactivity that is Eren following the sort of scene he’s just had, one in which he’s been rocketed deeply into subspace but hasn’t been broken down into tears (in which case he’d be resembling nothing so much as a very sleepy, affectionate puppy right now). They’ve created a monster.

And for the first time in his life, Erwin Smith is rendered completely speechless.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to continue to state, because I completely understand that the age of the 104th trainees is triggering for some people, that although Levi, and occasionally Erwin, use the word "boy" to refer to Eren, he's not underage in my works. Rather, the term is used in the same way that Erwin calls Levi his boy, as one that many gay lifestyle couples (and even some gay vanilla couples I've known) often use to refer to the receiving or submissive partner. It is also not meant to be derogatory. It's more like a pet name.
> 
> Also, though I really hope this doesn't need to be said...there aren't any condoms available in the SnK 'verse. They're readily available where you live. Don't be stupid. Practice safe sex. 
> 
> And finally, singletails, signal whips, bullwhips...whatever the flavor of single strand whip to which you refer...and by far some of my favorite toys. Though many people find them intimidating, Erwin is quite right when he's amused by the fact that most of the time people don't believe him when he says they don't have to hurt. Their versatility is amazing, and delicious. But singletails are just not a toy you can pick up and wield safely if you've never used them before, the way you could most other fetish toys used in impact play. An unskilled top could really hurt someone with one. In this case, "it's all fun and games until someone loses an eye" is actually a pretty apt description. The crack of a whip is a miniature SONIC BOOM. That means it's breaking the sound barrier. That's really fucking fast. You'll probably notice that Levi never touches Eren with the whip, even though the point of their session was for him to learn how. That's because it takes a lot of time and practice to become good enough to use a toy like that on an actual person, and this time around, Levi is trying to do things right. He's going to be borrowing Erwin's whip and aiming it at a lot of leaves on low-hanging tree branches before he even thinks about hitting Eren with it. Singletailed whips are great. They can be really intense, or can be a tease. They can whisper against skin or cut it. Don't be dumb. Learn how to use one before you risk your partner's safety with it. And if you're a bottom, don't let an inexperienced top hit you with one. It's actually not hilarious at all when somebody loses an eye.


End file.
